


Exile

by The_lonely_bookeeper



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, We're Having Fun, its fun, tommy gets exiled, tommy n ranboo bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lonely_bookeeper/pseuds/The_lonely_bookeeper
Summary: Tommy trusts his friend to make the right decision regarding his exile.
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 305





	Exile

**Author's Note:**

> this was suppose to be.... a littol thing.... and now its become this.....

Tubbo stepped up to the podium, paper results from the unofficial vote in hand. He read over what Quackity had written, had checked, checked and checked again. But it was true. and it was what the citizens wanted. 

The president put on a fake smile for the crowd, hopefully easing them from their frenzied stupor. Most of the citizens knew, they had told each other everything, and had somehow figured out what the outcome was going to be. Tommy didn't. He had voted, obviously to keep himself safe, but his pleas and testimonies proved futile. 

“Good afternoon everyone!” Tubbo said, seeing Fundy and Quackity sit beside him. “As you know, there was an unofficial ballot cast out to the citizens, to ask you if we should exile Tommyinnit-” Tommy stepped forward, grin on his face. He was confident in his citizens, that his Chat had his back. “On behalf of his crimes against King Geroge and by the request of Dream.” The crowd mumbled, anxiety and tension in the air. They knew what they voted for. Question was now, was the President going to go against their votes? 

Tubbo knew he couldn't do that. The pressure of being the best leader he could be, especially after that four year shitshow Schlatt was, weighed on his shoulders. 

And his heart. 

“Tommyinnit. The citizens have decided.”

Tommy looked up at his _best friend_ , His president, and smiled as he squared his shoulders. 

He sighed. “I have to exile you.” 

Tommys grin, and heart, shattered. He turned around to see the crowd had backed away from him, and he tried to reassure, tried to _ask_ , what happened, where did he go wrong-  


“Tommy.” Tubbo asked from the podium, looking down on him. “I'm going to have to ask you to leave L’manburg.”

A few hours later, Tommy and Ranboo stood in the empty remains of Pogtopia. They both rifled through as many chests and rooms that they could find.

Tommy had been peacefully walked to the tiny opening they made for the prime path, but things had gone to hell when Ranboo walked with him into Dream smp territory and had arrows rain down on them. The pair ran as fast as they could out, far into the woods, to someplace Tommy new as familiar.

“So this was Pogtopia.” Ranboo said. He tried to hang up a torch, but was startled by Tommy quickly pulling it down.

“We can't stay here for long. We’re just here to grab a couple supplies. I know some people left them around here.” Tommy dug through another chest and sighed when he only found a couple potatoes and some rotten flesh. “This place is a testament to a dead man. It’d be disrespectful to stay here. That, and most of the people know where this is, and it would be the first target if they search for us.” Ranboo nodded, appreciating the relic the place was. 

“Besides, I have a better place in mind.”

“Where?” 

“It's gonna get a little cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are really apreciated!!!


End file.
